Star Wars: Rhapsody Chapter One
by Deathsye
Summary: Hundreds of years after the Fall of the Empire at the hands of the Rebel Alliance the Jedi Enclave now centered on Coruscant has been racked with activity. An Exiled Jedi has returned and has stirred up wild rumors, why was this fallen Jedi allowed back?


It was dark in Corusant's Jedi Enclave, Nasil, a 15-year-old paadawan turned new Apprentice stared at the ceiling of her small room that she had, up until a few months ago, shared with another padawaan. Why was this good, Jedi girl so restless, in one of the safest places on the Megalopolis Planet? It was perhaps the master she was assigned, or as was explained to her earlier, requested. Recently, the Jedi Order had accepted back an Exile by the name of Magnus Antari, who had resigned five years earlier under no circumstances known to anyone, other than himself.

It was an odd occurrence, as Exiles weren't accepted back often, as the records showed. This however was supposedly a special case. In all other cases, the Exiles were forced out, and did not intentionally leave. The rumors surrounding Magnus is that he had fallen to the dark side, that he left before the Council could excommunicate him, 'But...," Nasil thought, 'If that is the case then why was he accepted back?' Other rumors were he had fallen in love with another Jedi, and that they had eloped, but that were mostly the repressed romantics of the Order's wishful thinking. Still other rumors are that he was horribly mangled on a mission and went into hiding.

Nasil's mind kept racing, but eventually sleep took her into its warm embrace. She had been almost asleep until she heard a loud bang at her door. This startled the poor apprentice enough that she had almost fallen from her bed. The young Cathar woman rose and, cautiously, walked to the door. As no one she knew would be up this late. Pushing the unlocking mechanism on her door and then slowly opening the door with a soft swish, she stood wide-eyed and confused.

Behind the closed door was the scruffiest Nerf herder if she had ever seen one. The person was a male human and tall, standing a good head and a half over the teenage girl. His skin was tanned with a small olive tone in it, eyes were light brown, along with his hair that seemed like it had not been combed in ages, sticking up in a way that made it almost look like a flat top, and his face had easily a five o'clock shadow. The attire of the man was not a Jedi's attire; he looked more like a smuggler, having a pistol at his side and a good many pouches for this and that. The most striking feature out of all of this was his whole right arm, it was Cybernetic from the middle of the upper arm all the way down to his hand, this was strange as most people with cybernetics covered it up with synthetic skin now a days.

Nasil's daze was broken with the man finally spoke, a very amused grin plastered on his face; "Well I didn't know I was that handsome.," he would say in a slightly cocky way.

The girl had to still shake the cobwebs from her head before finally speaking up, "W-what? I Who are you?"

The man's grin faded a bit, "Ah I see You've never seen me before." he said before standing straight up, "I am Magnus Antari. And your just the padawaan I was looking for." he added his voice smooth.

"You're a Jedi?" asked Nasil.

Magnus would just chortle under his breath, "Oh . I guess your right. I should look like the other limp well The other Jedi knights." he said controlling his inner thoughts for a moment.

"But your just so " she would start.

"Awesome?" he would complete.

"Dirty." she would correct.

For a moment, there was a silence between the two, the taller Jedi just glaring down at the smaller. Then an odd thing happen, Magnus had begun to laugh at the statement. "Hah! You're sure honest I'll give you that!" he said before continuing, "That's good. Honesty is good."

Before Nasil could speak up again Magnus interrupted, "I know you're wondering what I am doing here This time of night Dressed like this Looking as handsome as I am " he said smirking to the girl, "You and I, my good girl Are going on a little mission."

"Bu-" the Cathar girl began before being interrupted again.

"As I understand it " begun Magnus, " You have to do what I say. And I say mission time." he ended before grinning at the Nasil and then would reach over and grab a small duffle bag and tossed it in to her room, "And put these on instead of your robes." he said, "Those things will make you a target." he added.

Nasil could only nod and sigh before shutting the door to her room so she could change, 'What have I gotten myself into ?' she asked herself mentally.

Meanwhile, outside Magnus waited, quietly, his eyes closed, thinking on the girl he had taken under his wing, "Like I thought " he said quietly turning his attention towards the door for a moment, "The girl took one look at me and thought I was bad news. The rumor mill and warnings about me must have gotten around." he would then chuckle to himself, "Well She's still young I could roll her into any kind of dough I wanted . But I got to make sure she sets right."

He silenced himself quickly as he heard the door to the girl's room once again open with a dull, thunking sound. When he saw her walk out of the room, he could help but laugh. The girl was awkward looking. Her demeanor was wayward, all from a simple change of attire from the every day Jedi Robes. The clothing she had now was close to Magnus's now, only the vest and Pistol belt was missing. The tank top she wore was much tighter than the robes she usually wore, the black fabric forming only lightly over her torso, her bottom half adorned with brown pants and belted boots.

"This just doesn't feel right " said Nasil with a small, nervous voice.

The older Jedi would only nod and speak in a very soft tone, "You've only been allowed to wear one of two things since you've been inducted into this place, Nasil." he began, "Your robes and your under garments." he said his lips curling into a smirk, seeing the girls face flush a bit at the simple mention of underwear. "You'll get used to it." he added walking towards her and patting her on the shoulder with his cold metallic hand.

Nasil could only sigh and nod, "If you say so "

Magnus shook his head and started to walk away from her, "Let's get this show on the road." he said walking towards the entrance of the academy, his Apprentice slowly, unsurely following, tripping over her boots, somewhat.

When they reached the Enclave Landing pad, Magnus walked towards an old beat up four-seated speeder, looking as if it had just been taken out of the scrap heap as much as Nasil could tell. As Magnus jumped into the driver's seat, the Cathar girl shook her head.

"M-master? Are we are going In THIS thing?!" she asked loudly.

Magnus's face was blank, looking as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "What? It's a classic speeder " he argue.

Nasil shook her head, "It looks like someone's worse nightmare."

Again, Magnus didn't know what she was talking about and then would grumble, "She doesn't look like much right now, Nasil." he said in a matter of fact tone, "But it ain't looks that matter. It's what's under the hood. Now Get in the Speeder."

Nasil would let out a small groan in protest before begrudgingly following her Master's order and would walk around the speeder, placing a hand on the passenger side panel and would hop into the front side passenger seat, sitting down with a plop.

Magnus would mumble out, "Finally we can get out of here." he said pushing a button, and making the speeder roar to life, which surprised the younger Jedi quite a bit, not thinking the thing would even start up, "And away we go." he said as the vehicle slowly lifted and sallied off of the platform.

With a small smirk on his face he would get a horrible idea and let go of the wheel for a split second, making the nose dip abruptly making Nasil yelp out in panic before correcting the trajectory of the speeder, "Nearly had you there didn't I?"

Nasil, feeling her heart in her mouth pounding, would slowly calm herself glaring at Magnus, containing the nasty things she was thinking about Magnus at the moment and would just huff and stare out at the buildings.

He, however, would only stare at the girl for a moment before shaking his head, what would it take to make this girl really tell him what she thought about him, he wondered as the speeder sailed through the empty sky lanes.

For a long time there was silence between the two Jedi, the Older steering the old, beat-to-hell speeder through what remained of the late night traffic of the upper tier, and the younger staring at the lights that glided by. As they reached a particular spot on the sky lanes, Magnus would set the old speeder to hover mode and would turn to Nasil, who had turned to the human to wonder why they had stopped.

"Before we go where we are going I have to ask you " said Magnus, losing his non-serious tenor as he spoke, "Tell me What are the Tenants of the Jedi?" he asked.

Nasil would only stare blankly before giving him her answer, the longwinded, dry, Jedi Code that all 'good' padawaan had to learn to earn their light sabers and get their praises. As she finished she was confused as to why Magnus was shaking his head.

"That's . that's it alright." said Magnus, "Word for, stinking, word The Jedi Code " he continued with a flat tone, "But let me ask you something else, Nasil." he said keeping his serious tones but softening them only a bit, "What do they mean?"

Nasil had a simple answer, "They mean we have to constrain out emotions while trying to help the Galaxy for the greater good."

"Why do you have to constrain your emotions?" asked Magnus.

Again, the younger Jedi would reply as she was taught, "Because emotions lead to the dark side."

Magnus would again spit out another question "All emotions lead to the dark side?"

"Well " said Nasil, finally starting to hit a wall in her train of thought, "Not all of them We have to have some emotion I mean How can we have Compassion if we don't feel for people? But " she said.

For a moment, Magnus was beaming and would nod, "Exactly But?" he would ask

"Certain emotions lead to the Dark side Fear, Anger, Hate and many more." Nasil would continue and then ask, "Why are you asking me all of this ?"

Magnus would let out a chuckle and shake his head, "I want to know where you stand You have heard I was exiled correct?"

Nasil would only nod.

"Do you know why?" Magnus asked.

"I um Only rumors really " she would admit.

"And the rumors are?" he would shoot out, feigning ignorance as to what they were, but having really heard them all.

"One rumor had said you had been horribly mangled and couldn't be a Jedi any more." said the young Jedi glancing to his arm.

Magnus would address this statement with a smooth tone, "This?" he asked presenting his metallic arm to her, flexing his fingers and making servos spin as he did, "This here I got " he continued with a pause, "Long ago However, this isn't why I left. But I could still function as a Jedi, many have before me Now The next?"

Nasil would continue with the next rumor she could think of, "Some said You fell to the dark side Which is silly of course. The Council wouldn't have let you back if you had." she said shooing the rumor away, thinking he too would shoo it.

To her surprise, he answered, "Well I wasn't part of Their definition of the Light if you want me to be honest." he said honestly, "Even before I left I was known to have radical views. But you are a smart girl You seriously believe that there is no chance that a Dark Jedi can be forgiven?" he asked

"Well I don't know It would depend on how far he has fallen." Nasil answered, "And I imagine, if he was truly sorry "

Magnus nodded, "There have been instances where 'dark jedI' had , under counseling and help, returned to the light." he said but was satified with her answer, that told him she had the capacity to forgive those who were considered damned by some of the more pious jedI. "Now How about one more?"

Nasil blinked and flushed, as the only other one she had recently thought about was the romanticized rumor, "Well Some older some say more Foolish jedI think You left because you loved someone. That you eloped with them."

This rumor gave Magnus pause and then would laugh loudly into the midnight air, "Hah You You could say that " He said before answering this final, "It wasn't that I was IN love with someone I wanted the Right to Love someone." he said honestly.

Nasil would speak up at this, "But Love is one of the things that leads to the "

Magnus would inner cut here, "Dark Side?" he would ask.\

The younger jedI would nod and continue, "YES. It is a known fact that Darth Vader had been in love with a senator before his fall and it's said that the secret and the affair between them forced him to the dark side!"

Magnus listened and would nod, Love was an interesting subject between two JedI but he would use this to his advantage, "If he had reveal his love affair with Senator Amadala, Anakin Skywalker " he said putting a point on the name, " He would have been expelled from the Order. Cast out." he then leaned forward a little. "Let me tell you another Story about 'Darth Vader'" said Magnus as he began.

"During the Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance Darth Vader was a terrible foe He tore apart defense with out remorse with out caring. All to the bidding of his dark lord." he would say before continuing, "But what the Records don't show what the Council keep buried Is something you would not believe." he said taking a breath, "On the final day of the War Orbiting Endor IV was the Second Death Star One it was Palpitine, 'Darth Vader' a.k.a. Anakin Skywalker and his son the Founder of the New Jedi Order Luke."

Nasil would only nod, politely listening to what he had to say, all up until this point was common knowledge.

"You know That Luke battle them both His father Physically The Emperor mentally trying to sway him to the dark side." Magnus said softly, "When the Emperor could not turn the Younger Skywalker he thought to kill him instead, to stamp out the Last of the Jedi But, as Darth Vader watch him slowly torture his son to death. Something overpowered the Emperor's dark hold on this demon, you so richly know, the Love of his son. With a mighty lift and a strained toss he cast Palpitine into the depths of the Death Star, while the Emperor still was still shocking Luke, the lightning then turning on his father. It was then Darth Vader died and Anakin Skywalker had been revived but only for a short time He died before Luke could get him to safety." said Magnus his story concluded.

Nasil listened like a child who was listening to a old person tale, she was still listening till he stopped and for a moment Magnus thought he had her but as the girl shook her head and spoke he sighed, "But If he had not broken the code in the first place "

This was abruptly interrupted by Magnus, "You still don't get it do you?" he asked in a snap, "Yes Love can lead to the dark side, but it doesn't mean it always does." he said his tone returning to normal slowly, "Love Like many emotions that supposedly turn you to the dark side Can still be enjoyed." he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Anakin Skywalker was taught all of his life in the Order that Love was taboo That it was wrong to love others But if you look you see it all the time in the order in different forms." he said as he continued to explain, "The bond between Master and Apprentice for example You've seen how they act The Mentor and the Student. Nearly inseparable until the student becomes a Knight, or 'grows up'. Love is a word, the Connections you make are the meaning. We are living, breathing things, Nasil It is a part of who we are. Love, Hate, Anger, Passion, Fear To deny we have these things to deny our selves feeling them Makes them to be feared But as with Anakin Skywalker . Love was his downfall, but Love also brought him back from the darkness. Emotion can be a weakness but It can also be one of your greatest strengths." he said softly before starting up the speeder again.

Nasil was silent through all of it, to be honest most of her new master's words seemed to be somewhat garbled, for a second it seemed like it was just a stream of consciousness, but she could tell what he was saying, that it was coming from a good place, despite her still thinking, in a lingering way, that it was wrong. She wouldn't say this though all she would say is, "Yes, Master."

Magnus cringed a bit at the word, Master, "Nasil If we are going to be working together Just call me Magnus. Okay?" he asked softly, "I'm no one's master. I am just here to make sure your going on the right path through life."

Nasil would only nod and say, "Yes, Mas-" she said catching herself, "Magnus."  
With that Magnus would nod and grab a hold of the wheel of the speeder again and think, "How about getting a drink before we head back to the Enclave?" he asked her tilting the wheel down, pointing them towards the lower tier of the global city.

"But what about the Mission?" asked Nasil confused.

"You just completed it. I just wanted to see where you stand Like I said." he said smirking and would drive towards the lower levels.

Nasil went slack jawed for a moment and then would shout, "YOU DRUG ME OUT OF BED JUST TO TALK?!" she asked loudly before going on a tirade, "You make me put on this REDICULOUS outfit Take me out in this old RUST bucket of a speeder, which you nearly made me have a HEART ATTACK in, and now there's no MISSION?!" she continued yelling but caught herself and covered her mouth.

Magnus just continued driving, leveling out the speeder, his eyes never turning to his Apprentice, "Now Don't you feel better?" he asked softly.

Nasil didn't want to admit it, but she did feel a little bit better, actually kind of good, her former frustrations with Magnus melting away like the sun melting a cube of ice on a warm day. She would only nod.

Magnus only chuckled as they started pulling into a rough part of the lower tiers, "Most of the nicer places are closed at this time of night but there's only two places I know of that have all niters Ponce's Diner and " he said pulling up to a landing pad that looked crowded with swoop bikes and old speeders that look older the Magnus's, " Rusty T-18 Bar and Grill " he said looking over to Nasil, who look nervous. "Now " Slowly Magnus would reach over and with a swift movement grab her Light saber and throw it in the dash compartment, with much commotion from his apprentice.

"Magnus I need my light saber! What if I get into trouble?" she asked almost letting out a sad whine.

The older Jedi would only look at her, "You don't need to worry. I'll be there." he said hopping out, "Now come on or I'LL give you trouble." he said in a mostly joking fashion. Nasil let out another whine, not fully taking confidence in the fact that this scruffy man was looking over her, as he seemed to have a lapse in judgment now and then it seemed, but she still followed him into the bar.

The place was full of life, aliens from near and far along with the odd scatterings of humans, as it was rare for their kind to come deep into the lower tiers. Half of them, to Nasil's eyes, were mean looking and seemed like they were criminals, and she was mostly right on most ends. Magnus though, despite his shaky apprentice continued on as cool as a cucumber. They both approached the bar where a rusted old Protocol Droid was tending the bar.

"Hello there, Flesh bag what will it be?" asked the droid, called T-20, as the previous incarnations of T had broken down, though his tone was more teasing than anything

"Well you old bag of bolts " began Magnus, also teasing, "A few shots of Juma juice and " he said looking to the 15 year old girl next to him, "Uh how about some cold milk for her instead? " he said.

Nasil would quirk up, "HEY!"

"Sorry Nasil T-20 is a Droid and he has to adhear to the drinking age limit which You're about a decade below give or take a few years." said Magnus, the Droid only nodding in agreement.

"I don't want the Boss's license pulled." said the T-20.

Nasil didn't really want to drink but she didn't like other ordering for her.

The Droid lined up a few shots of Juma Juice for Magnus, who slowly began to drink them sipping on the first and then drinking it down. The Droid would return with a glass of cold milk, which Nasil accepted begrudgingly. Then she would just watch the bar, initially being scared she was sort of liking the activity. Laughs, yells and other odd noises, it was not what she was used to. She kept observing until she noted a group of three coming towards her, to which she abruptly turned around. Magnus was on his second glass before raising his head and slightly turning it, even before the three got close.

As they did the leader of the three, a rodian, spoke to Nasil directly, "Heya there, sweetness " he said in a drunken tone, the other two looking like they were no better off.

Nasil just ignored them, hoping they would go away.

They did not, as one of the other thugs let out in slurring voice, "Maaaaybe She's deaf "

The leader shook his head, "Nah, she know's were here She saw us comin' ova'" he said before approaching along side her and continuing, "What? You dun wanna have a bit of fun?" he asked.

Nasil was quivering at this point, sort of afraid, not knowing how to react.

It was at this time Magnus downed his third drink and would pipe up, talking past Nasil to the leader of the group, "Hey Don't even bother man." he said, laying on his best drunkard persona, "I've alllready tried " he added.

The leader wasn't dissuaded, "Maybe she just dun like you I bet she likes me." he said before touching her arm, which made her freeze. He, nott liking that he was being ignored by this girl, started to get angry, "HEY. Don't you ignore me you little bitch!" he said now yanking her arm, making her yelp in pain.

At that, Magnus, sighed and just downed his last drink, before pushing away from the bar and then would force his way between the Thug Leader and Nasil, forcing the Rodian away with his strong robotic arm, "I suggest you leave the girl alone. She doesn't want any part of you." he said sternly.

Nasil was still frozen but just watched as the Thug leader rose, with the help of his lackeys, "Your going to pay for that you bastard." he said pulling out a stun stick as the others pulled out Vibroblades, at that they all in their drunken rage, came at Magnus.

It was too late to go for his blaster, they were too close, he had to resort to the one thing he didn't want to use. In the split seconds it took to get to him, his cybernetic arm's forearm had opened on the inside and inserted a metallic cylinder into it. With a firm grip Magnus's Lightsaber came to lift with a loud sizzle, with the first strike he struck across a lackey's chest, not deep enough to kill him but enough to put him on the ground, the second lackey ended up losing an arm, but thanks to the cauterization the light saber gave, he wasn't going to bleed to death, the leader intent to kill was completely relieved from his arms from the elbow down

After Magnus was panting, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, it had been the first time he had had to use his light saber since he arrived back on Corusant. After he regained his composure, he pointed his silver shining light saber towards the still living foes, "You are lucky to escape with your lives I'm only RUSTY with a light saber If I was any better I would have killed you. You should seriously rethink about doing this again." he said before switching the light saber off and tucking it back in its compartment, as the two survivors ran out of the bar.

Reaching into his pocket he would lay an amount of 500 credits on the table in front of T-20, "Sorry for the mess, Tee I couldn't let them have their way with my friend here." he said as he watched the Droid raked the chips back and into a jar.

"Don't worry about it The guys paid lousy tips anyway." he said before continuing, 'But I would make my self scarce, in case the Fuzz shows up."

Magnus only nodded before finally notice a shaking Nasil still standing at the bar, " " he couldn't say anything at the moment but urged her taking her forearm and leading her out and into the speeder, hearing sirens starting to approach. Casually he would pull out and take off as the Corusant PD showed up wanting to know what had happened, but by that time, Magnus and Nasil was half way to the upper tier.

When they reached that level they stopped, going into hover again. Magnus dropped his head and looked over to Nasil, who was starting to calm down but still shaking slightly. After a long silence he spoke up, "Listen If I knew what was going to go down in there I wouldn't have taken you." he said softly and in a sincere tone.

Nasil would only nod before speaking up, "I know."

Magnus nodded and would rest his hand on her shoulder, slowly feeling her shaking receding and then finally stopping, "But, I told you I'd be there if you were in trouble." he said smiling.

Nasil would slowly peer over to him, he was right, he was there when she needed him, protected her when someone was going to harm her. She then only nodded and sat straight up in her seat, "Can we ?"

Magnus nodded before moving the Speeder, heading towards the Enclave, "Of course, you've had a rough night." he said.

Nasil then remembered that Magnus used his light saber, but she didn't recognize the color, as it wasn't presented to her when she made her own, "I was wondering Your light saber How did it get its unique color?" she asked, "I couldn't find that color anywhere." she said yawning, "It was beautiful."

Magnus thought for a moment, "I'll tell you how but not where I got my focusing crystal. When I was still a Apprentice I was on Dantooine with my Master, Brianna. We were doing little other than escorting Archeologist to some old jedI ruins. Of course Me being me of course I wanted to explore the surrounding area, Dantooine had been my Home Planet before becoming a Jedi. Part of me just want to run through the grass and pa ." he explained pausing for a moment hearing a odd noise coming from his right, "Nasil?" he queried silently as he glance over his mouth curling into a smile. The young Jedi had fallen asleep as he was telling his story. "Well I'll tell you when your ready " he said softly.

He took the rest of the journey slowly, not wanting to wake the girl. When he arrived at the JedI Enclave, he set the speeder down gently, lifted Nasil with his arms, scooping her under her armpits and knees carrying her. He tip toed through the Enclave, though it was past midnight, no one was up at this time, unless it was a Padaawan cramming or a master who had a case of insomnia. When he arrived at Nasil's room he nosed the door open, brought her inside and laid her down on her bed. With a soft thunk he closed the door.

As he walked away he said to himself in a quiet voice, "She has potential I think I'm putting her on the Right path. But I am going to have to teach her some things she doesn't know how to do. This damned Order would have robbed her of every thing if they had their way." he said before looking around then up at the ceiling, "I only hope thing will go as I planned. This girl and many others will need to be prepared." 


End file.
